Life of Sita
by Galinia
Summary: Left for dead and trapped with one of the world's most deadliest monsters, Sita tells the story of how she survived the most amazing things and most horrific trails that even she herself cannot believe.
1. Chapter 1

Demons are frightening creatures. They never fail to prove that. Even my father, the keeper of many demons, was reminded of it; of their fearsome power and barbaric ways. A demon was a creature to be feared and respected.

Of course, I knew as well. My mother was a religious woman and hated all things evil. She disapproved of my father's zoo of demons, but in the end it was our only income and she couldn't argue with that. Mother taught me that they were a threat and father taught me that they were playthings. But I, the daughter of the two, had yet to decide my own views on demons.

Many of the monsters my father kept in the zoo were weak and hungry, not to mention ugly. They would behave, as long as they were fed. To me, they seemed like a pack of animals.

The demon that had snared my interest and fascination was the fox demon, Youko Kurama. My father had got him by chance, for the fox was trying to cross from our world back to the demon world and was caught in a trap my father had set up for demons at the portal. He was caught and given a grand cage that had stone walls in the corridors of the zoo.

I was eleven when he was caught and at first, I did not believe he was a demon. He mainly had human features, aside from the white of his skin, the silver moon beams that made up his hair, the tall, perceptive ears in his head, and the long tail that, I had hoped, would wag like a dog's when he was happy.

But Youko Kurama was never happy. He never smiled and never laughed. He didn't acknowledge anyone when he was addressed, especially my father. My father was cruel to the demons and specifically Youko. He teased the fox about his captivity and told him that he would die cold and alone.

When I was eleven and a half, I desired to see the great fox demon.

One day when my father was away and my mother busy with her prayers, I snuck into the corridor that led to his cage, where he sat meditating.

"Hello." I had said shyly.

He did not respond, or even flinch at my greeting. I shifted nervously, and then sat down next to his cage.

"Are you lonely?" I asked him.

Again I was ignored.

After a few minutes I spoke again.

"Do you miss your family?"

There followed another long silence. Then:

"I have no family" he had told me.

Being a child, hearing this distressed my heart and I pitied him.

"Then you _must_ be lonely." I decided.

I shifted to lean against the wall next to his cage, then took out my pocket notebook and pen and began to doodle.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice hadn't been intrigued before but then it was mildly curious and that had made me smile.

"Keeping you company. Don't worry, I'll be quiet." I had promised.

He didn't approve or disapprove, nor did he ever open his eyes or move. He sat meditating, and I sat drawling. I didn't hum like most children do when they draw, for I didn't want to annoy him. When I was done with my drawing, however, I folded it up and wrote: "To my friend" and slipped it through the bars to him.

"I have to go now. Bye." I had told him and I left.

After that, I would go down to visit him every day once my father had left. I would spend about thirty minutes a day drawing things I had hoped would make the fox demon smile. Trees, flowers, a stream, animals, anything I thought that he was missing.

When I turned twelve, he had asked me why I had addressed the picture notes to him with: "to my friend". At that, I laughed.

"Because I want to be a friend to you and I do not know your name." I had replied.

"You'll not have anything to gain from my friendship, girl. I am a demon and a plaything for your father. I am not a human child you can befriend." He scolded mildly.

It had cheered me that his scolding was not like my father's, which usually involved a beating and loud screaming.

"I will tell you my name if you will tell me yours." I had offered.

"Will you stop addressing me as 'My friend'?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, I accept. What is your name, child?"

I smiled.

"Sita."

I did not notice before, but sometime ago he had opened his eyes and I saw that they were as gold as the sun. They shimmered with warmth as he looked at the wall in front of him; a kind look about his features.

"I am Youko Kurama, Sita." He said.

That was the day I had learned his name, and I repeated it back to him in awe.

"I like your name." I had said, but he had closed his eyes again and did not respond.

This hadn't discouraged me though. I pulled out my drawing pad again, this time addressing it to 'My friend, Youko Kurama.'


	2. Chapter 2

It is said that everyone has a special talent, a reason that they belong on earth. They say that is what makes one human.

I do not have any particular talent. I have a series of things I am good at, but nothing that is good enough for recognition. Despite that, I'm completely normal. I find lessons with my mother difficult and hate chores just like any other child my age. But because of my lack of talent, I have always found it hard to make friends.

That is not to say I did not have friends, for I did. But they were _not_ human.  
My friends, which were generally my friends whether they wished it or not, were the demons in my father's zoo.

Already, I have told you about Youko Kurama, but not of Yukina, the ice demon. She had kind eyes the color of rubies and hair as blue as an early morning spring sky. She was shorter than I by only half a foot, but made up for her size with extraordinary kindness.

Yukina was a very intelligent demon. Being in captivity kept her safe from demons that preyed on her. She was also able to keep my fool of a father in the dark about what she could really do. When she cried, her tears turned into ice crystals worth millions each. If my father knew that such a treasure could be taken from her tears, he would torture Yukina until there was nothing left of her. I kept her secret safe and decided to protect my demon friends.

Now, I know I have talked a good deal about Youko and Yukina, so I should explain something else before I continue. Though I favored Youko and Yukina to the other demons, I don't mean to give the impression that I ignored the other demons. I had much pity in my heart for the other demons, for they sang such sad songs in their small, cold cages.

I would like to think that they preferred me to my father at meal time, for I tried my hardest to be kind to them despite their great malice. Some grew used to me and didn't try to strike me when I brought them their food. Others never changed.

While I was allowed to feed the other demons and Yukina, I was not permitted to feed Youko Kurama. My father told me that he was a very dangerous demon, but from my daily visits, I found that Youko was peaceful and quiet. It made me believe that he was more human than demon; an illusion that I would soon regret.

As I was approaching my Thirteenth birthday, I began to feel extremely comfortable around Youko Kurama; a lot more than I should. I began to sit closer to the cage and spend more time down in the cage corridor. I began to long to touch him as well, for the paleness of him was alluring.

My father soon learned of my visits with the fox demon one day. He was furious when he had caught me down there; storming up to me and grabbing my wrist roughly, thrusting it into the cage in Youko's face.

"You want to be a snack so bad, girl? Here then, if your death wish is so strong let me help you! Eat demon!" he had yelled.

Youko barely blinked at the sight of my now bruised wrist and did nothing. He gave my father an almost annoyed look and closed his eyes, returning to his meditating. I pulled my hand back from the cage and turned to my father angrily.

"See father? He is no different than us!" I told him.

My father glared at me then.

"I will show you soon, daughter, that this demon is more dangerous than all of my demons times millions."

My father began to starve Kurama and it made me angry. Kurama was trapped in a cage and couldn't get his own food like I could; captivity didn't allow that. I snuck down to visit him as I always did but that day he sat as far away from the bared door as possible.

"Hello Youko Kurama." I greeted before sitting.

"You need to leave." He said immediately.

I was hurt by that.

"I will, if you will tell me why." I said, standing again.

"I have not eaten in over a month. If you come near, child, I will kill you."

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

My question startled him and for the first time her looked at me. He took in my appearance a moment then his gaze hardened.

"Why do you ask such a question?" He demanded.

"So I can get you something good to eat." I stated, like it was obvious.

"And what if your father finds out? You will be punished."

"Why do you keep answering my question with pointless questions?" I asked.

He turned away from me, as though contemplating a life or death situation.

"From you, I will ask only for a raw steak and nothing more." He said.

I nodded and left in a hurry, flying to my family's store house and grabbed a bit of sliced cow thigh. That steak was so fresh that blood oozed from it between my fingers and down my arms. I ran back down to Youko's cage but saw that my father had returned and Youko was no longer as human as I thought he was.

Wild, _red_ eyes flashed at anything that moved. The fox demon had pressed himself against the bars of his cage door, claws swiping at my father, who stood just out of reach. My father turned to me and gave me a cruel grin; one that mocked me.

"Don't you see, Sita? He is a monster." Father said.

He grinned and walked over to me, grabbing me and dragged me just out of reach of Youko.

"Go on, girl, feed him! Or don't you trust him?" he laughed

Youko snarled and clawed at my father and I viscously and my body shook in fear. I raised the bloody meat towards him with shaking hands.

"Here Youko, it's alright. I have your food just like you said you wanted." I had said.

Claws grabbed my arm and ripped a gash in my arm until they reached my hand and snatched the steak away. Hot pain leaked from my arm and took my breath away. I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath that had seemed to have been stolen away just as the claws had left my skin. I clutched my gushing arm close to my chest and once my breath came back to me I sobbed shakily in pain.

Youko had been devouring his meat with vigor, but at my sobbing he had stopped, his eyes and mind returning to normal. He looked at me with almost regretful eyes, and then fixed his malevolent gaze on my father, who laughed.

"Well, daughter, you know how dangerous this monster is. Do you still think he is like us?" he asked.

I looked up at Youko Kurama, who snarled violently at my father. Tears welled in my eyes as I realized the truth.

"No."


End file.
